Conventionally, the process of acquiring and conveying information to first responders or emergency responders is performed after receiving a distress signal from a person in need of help from an emergency responder. Because time is of the essence, this can lead to catastrophic issues such as an emergency responder not knowing a location of the person in need of help until it is too late. Although an emergency responder may know an address associated with a call for assistance, the emergency responder may not know where the person is specifically located at the address. A building may have many different rooms or floors and the emergency responder may not have enough information in order to locate the person. The emergency responder may have to search the building or try to find the information from another source when they could be spending this time assisting the person in need of help. Unfortunately, first responses can only assume a layout of a structure and may be guessing as to where a person or animal may be located.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the disclosure were conceived.